Extreme Measures
by lilianthorn
Summary: Hermione goes to check Snape's vitals signs after he's knocked out in the Shrieking Shack  PoA  and finds more than she bargained for!


Warning: student/teacher pairing.

It was a moment that called for extreme measures. Sirius Black had dragged off Ron. Harry had gone and knocked Professor Snape out on the dusty old bed in the corner of this swaying room in the Shrieking Shack with a quick "expelliarmus." I watched, frightened, as the canopy crashed down. With a spurt of unexpected sympathy, I feared that Snape might be dead or hurt and instinctively jumped up on the bed to look for signs of life or injury. His thick jacket made that tricky so I straddled him to reach for his arms and felt at his neck and then laid my head on his chest to feel for rising. I felt rising, but it wasn't his chest. It came from beneath where I had straddled his body. There was a definite sign of vitality down there. For a moment I was just so shocked that I dared not move. I was afraid any sudden movement would wake him and I was sure this was not the vantage point I wanted of Professor Snape in full livid rage. To my great chagrin I felt my own body respond with heat and dampness. A slow ache crept in under the thin panties that separated Snape's trousers and my hot flesh. Damn, why did I wear this little school uniform skirt today? Well, I couldn't have predicted finding myself sitting on the erect cock of my least favorite professor any more than I could have predicted liking it.

Just then the onyx eyes fluttered open and I was staring dumbfounded into the very-much-awake face of Professor Snape. He didn't look angry, he was guarding his expression very well, rather his voice gave away the great danger I now found myself in, "Exactly why did you feel the irresistible need to add insult to injury by sitting on me?"

"uh..I was afraid you were hurt, I was checking for vital signs." I stammered breathily.

"You found them, so you're free to get _up now_," his silky voice was sexy despite or possibly because of how dangerous it sounded. I don't know what, besides my nasty habit of telling the truth made me say it, but I hastily whispered, "my knees have gone a bit weak, sir" He gave me a murderous look but slid his hands up my thighs to my waist and lifted and rolled. Because of the tangled curtain around his legs, it didn't turn out quite as he intended as he landed right on top on me. I thought, oh that's better, now we're in the missionary position, great, what next? As he pushed himself up with his hands it pressed his groin down into my crotch and we both stopped suddenly, looking at each other with the same startled expression. Just then I heard Harry call out, "You guys OK in there?" I squeaked , "We're fine, we're just untangling from the curtains," making it sound as though tumbling in bed with my professors was completely normal. Yes, everything was under control, except us. He started to pull away and I unthinkingly reached up and grabbed his jacket pulling him down to me. I kissed him on the lips very softly and just as suddenly released him. He scowled and blurted out, "You! You impertinent little…" his face worked furiously, "–detention!" he spat out the last word like a hissing cobra.

Detention was set for Monday night at 8pm. I arrived at his office a minute early and knocked softly. Snape stepped out into the corridor.

"Come." The professor said icily. "We will be restocking my stores, each bag's contents need to be placed in the proper container, you will find the jars are in alphabetical order, any questions?"

"But sir, aren't some of these delicate, even dangerous?" I asked softly.

"If you feel you are not sufficiently capable of performing such a simple task as transferring contents from a bag to a jar then I will find you more menial work." His eyes narrowed.

"No sir, I can manage." I hastily replied.

"I will be present in case you should find anything too _delicate_ or _dangerous_," he sneered. Indeed, he was present; our backs to each other but I found myself feeling very nervous. I could smell him; an odd mixture of something very sweet with something equally bitter and I wondered what he had been brewing. I had been thinking, no worrying about this all day. I'd hoped my detention would be something I could do alone so I wouldn't have to face him. But now that I was here, I felt glad that I could feel him so near to me. My hands were trembling. All last night I had barely slept. I lay in the dark thinking luridly about all the things I wished he'd do to me even while rehashing forcibly all the reasons I hated him. I was confused and the presence of him with me in this tiny closet was unbearably befuddling.

"Granger!" he shouted.

"Sorry sir," I murmured as I picked up the bag I had dropped. I quickly reached for the correct jar but something large, black and hairy scuttled out by my hand. I shrieked and made a leap towards the door but tripped on the ladder and started to fall. Snape caught me. I reached out to steady myself and found myself standing in Snape's arms. To my surprise, he kept his arms around me. Suddenly all of it was overwhelming; the desire and self-disgust, the fear and the longing, the nervous tension and finally the fright the spider gave me. It was too much and I started to cry.

"It would appear that you are too distraught to continue, shall I make you a cup of tea or would you rather visit Madam Pomfrey and get a calming draft?" Snape said carefully.

"I would gratefully accept tea, professor," I stammered.

I sat by the fireplace in Snape's office while he brewed the tea. It was delicious and also bittersweet. He asked me if I've always been that afraid of spiders or if there's something on my mind. I made some excuse about exams coming up and worries about studies.

" Is that khrynomium I taste?" I asked.

"Just a hint. In larger doses, it is of course, lethal, but in precise measures it acts as a mild stimulant. I think you will find that it heightens the senses while calming the mind," Snape explained. I'd read about khrynomium, it was also thought to be an aphrodisiac . "_Snape's giving me an aphrodisiac_?" I thought to myself as a thrill of anxious desire swept through my belly.

We sipped our tea in silence for a few moments. Then I asked about the most recent assignment about niffler fur uses in rejuvenating potions. That gave us a few moments of unawkward conversation until he suddenly blurted out, "Why did you kiss me?" I thought carefully before responding.

"I wanted to," I said quietly.

"I'm much too old for you." Snape said resolutely. For a few long minutes we simply looked at each other then he said, "You should get to bed, we'll attempt to have your detention tomorrow, same time." I didn't want to leave but the look on his face told me we were through. I felt like my heart was breaking and I couldn't understand it. Did I really care for him? I knew he turned me on, but did I love him? Should I just leave and forget that the Shrieking Shack had ever happened? I couldn't bear the thought. I wanted him. Maybe it was the khrynomium but I felt a need for him that I couldn't deny. I stood up and started to leave, but then almost against my will I ran back and quickly kissed him again. He didn't stop me. His lips were so soft. I brought my hand up to his cheek and held his face and kissed him deeply. He grabbed my wrist and stood up, saying, "We can't!" But then his arm encircled my waist and he pulled me against him. I went up on my toes and pressed my lips to his once again. This time he kissed back passionately and I snaked my arms around his neck.

My body was pressed against his. I couldn't believe it, I was actually making out with a teacher! What was I thinking? Then I felt it, that sliding twitch from under his trousers pressing at my lower abdomen. I wasn't going to turn back now. I reached down and unzipped his pants. He gasped but didn't say anything as I was nibbling his lip at the same time. I worked my hand in and found his stiffening cock. The skin was smooth and I stroked it. I felt him tugging up my shirt then sliding his hands up my back. I fondled him for a while then pushed him back into the chair and undid his pants. Before he could protest, I had him in my mouth. I licked and sucked and kissed the head, holding the shaft in my hands. That was when he moaned. I looked up at his face, it was suddenly beautiful to me; his eyes closed and mouth open. He whispered, "I never knew…"

I felt a deep throbbing ache between my legs and I knew my panties were damp. I needed him now. As quickly as I could I unbuttoned his jacket and pulled him out of his clothes, then he helped with mine. He picked me up and carried me to his bed where he laid me carefully. I watched his eyes sweep over my body and rest at my crotch. He slid my legs apart and brought his lips to the soft spot just above my clit. He ran his tongue down between my lips and sucked lightly at them. I was so wet. I moved my hips to give him easier access. I was throbbing for him. I tugged on his arms to pull him up over me. Wrapping my legs around his hips I pulled him in. I felt the pressure of his cock pressing in, meeting resistance, then slowly, gently but firmly, sliding in his full measure all the way. I gasped with the mixture of burning pain and soothing pleasure.

"You're a virgin!" he gasped.

"Not anymore," I grinned at him. I began to move my hips against him and he took the cue to begin a slow in and out stroking. Oh it was exquisite! Then his mouth was on my nipple and I cried out. His hair was then on my face as he bit my neck just a tiny bit too hard. I gasped and moaned as he quickened the pace. I ran my fingers through his hair then kissed his lips. I whispered, "oh Severus," and with a final jerking thrust he came. He murmured, "Oh, I had no idea…"

I turned my head to look at him and furrowed my brow, "Wait, never knew what?" I thought. Then it dawned on me.

"Professor, do you mean that you've never…" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm not exactly popular," he said darkly. I hugged him as he withdrew from me. He pulled the covers over us and I lay against him listening to his heart.


End file.
